In the case of mixing the dental impression material comprising a base material paste and a hardening material paste, it is convenient to inject each of the pastes to a transparent or semi-transparent tubular main body to which a stirring rod with a stirring blade is attached, and mix the dental impression material by rotating the stirring rod by an electric motor or the like.
In the case of using the stirring mixer for the dental impression material comprising the tubular main body and the stirring rod mentioned above, each of the pastes is injected to an empty tubular main body at a time of starting the use thereof followed by the mixing. Accordingly, there is a problem that the bubbles tend to enter into the mixed dental impression material.
Further, after use, a lot of mixed dental impression material is left within the tubular main body, and the remaining dental impression material is hardened and can not be reused and is to be disposed. Accordingly, there is a problem that a lot of mixed dental impression material is wasted.
As the stirring mixer for the dental impression material mentioned above, there is a mixer for adjusting a paste by mixing different amounts of components, comprising a container which has a horizontal axis, is provided with an intake port portion for each of the components in a rear terminal end and is provided with an injection portion in a front face, and a mixing chamber which is formed in the container, in which a delay chamber is provided between one of the intake portions within the container and the mixing chamber, and is formed so as to extend in an arc shape around the horizontal shaft in such a manner that a path flowing the component taken in from the one intake port is elongated is disclosed in Japanese patent laid-open No. 2000-117080. However, in this mixer, since one component is passed via the long arc-extended delay chamber of the path, there is a defect that an amount of the paste which is disposed after being used is increased.
Further, as the paste mixing apparatus, there is a paste mixing apparatus comprising a paste supplying means for supplying two pastes, a casing having a tubular main portion arranged in a downstream side of a leading end surface of the paste supplying means, a stirring member rotatably arranged within the casing, and a rotating means for stirring the stirring member, in which the stirring member includes an upstream stirring portion, a middle non-stirring portion and a downstream stirring portion, stirring blades protruding radially are formed in the upstream stirring portion and the downstream stirring portion, however, no stirring blade exists in the middle non-stirring portion. In this paste mixing apparatus, since the paste just after being injected is not mixed, the paste is hard to be hardened and is hard to be disposed after being used. Accordingly, there is an aspect in which an extension portion for mixing the paste mentioned above is attached to the stirring blade is disclosed in Japanese patent laid-open No. 2000-116675. However, the paste mixing apparatus is only designed to easily dispose the remaining paste after being used, but can not decrease the amount of the disposed paste. Further, the paste mixing apparatus does not cope with the problem that the bubbles tend to make an intrusion into the paste when the apparatus is put to use thereof.